clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swiss Ninja
Welcome to my Talk Page. Please leave me a message at the bottom. Ill get to you as soon as possible. Thank you! --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 02:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ------------------------- My archived talk page(s): * 1st talk page ----------------------- Hi, Swiss Ninja! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yilk page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 03:15, July 23, 2009 Im making a musical about christmas, I would eb honored if swiss ninja and/or other charecters you control may be in it.Belinna singing would be....sweet and scary at the same time..... --Corai was here 03:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) SN family Okay, you told me that I shouldn't expand it more, but most of the articles are really stubby, so I think thay need to be expanded. If you aren't willing to expand yourself, I can help, just tell me what you want and I'll make up a backstory and stuff. I'm especially looking at Ninja Wraith and Griante. Ps. Can I draw pictures of them? Just tell me what they look like. Citcxirtcem 21:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) What about Ninja Wraith? Citcxirtcem 04:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay Well, can you at least tell me what they look like. Ps. Is Griante the green kid in the royal family picture? Citcxirtcem 04:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) So... that green kid was NW. Where's Griante...? Anways, if that's the case, it can always be fixed. Well since you seem interested in Water Ninjas, maybe he could be a type of water warrior. I'm thinking that there could be a new one to the fish warrior known as the "reef" warrior, that have coral/starfish armor and weapons. You didn't say anything about this, but maybe WN could be an "Echinoderm" warrior/ninja, since they have no face, like a wraith. Citcxirtcem 05:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Your Amulets They're not Artificial Amulets... are they? Anyways, I think we should put them in a new category, can call them the "Elements of Education" or something, and make a literature, Science, Social Studies, and other stuff like that Amulet. Citcxirtcem 04:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) How Can you think the universe is only 6,000 years old? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 01:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I Agree But they need a army. --Corai was here : [:-). 04:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: CP Nice try, Swiss, but that's just OOC. You can't just magically make CP separate from the USA; you didn't make it up. Canon is canon... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 15:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) BTW, have you even listened to what HF and the other users have said about making CP a lone republic? It's not defendable. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 18:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Request No. That's totally against canon and quite greedy (IMHO), I might add.... NOP DONT YOU DARE! WE ALREADY SAID THE IDEA IS WORTHLESS, IF YOU DO ILL MAKE SURE YOU GET A WARNING! DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SWISS! --Corai was here : [:-). 00:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ok........ but the second it seems useless im gonna make it how ti was before, or get a rollback to do it. --Corai was here : [:-). 01:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Cp as a republic It's not practical. CP has no politics, army (Secret Agents are not soldiers), or major economic supplies. It will die as a country. Benefits: NONE And Exxy would just revert it back. Corai and I will be sure that while he's on vacation, you won't do anything crazy. And if you're bored, you can read this. Citcxirtcem 01:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually... I need to eavesdrop. I'm an admin. I need to know what is going on with the wiki and users. Anyways, Club Penguin is supposed to be neutral on everything. Face it, people don't like how some canon articles are made, simple to put. If we give CP a certain form of politics, somebody is going to not like it, and want to change it. It's a part of Antarctica because it can't be on its own, and has been there for a while. The only form of government CP could have is anarchy, and then it would die because of the lack of economy. Citcxirtcem 02:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) No and yes, Im neatral, im just making ti even for you both, so it has allies to help his ecomy and ect, and downsides, so its equal for both sides. --Corai was here : [:-). 02:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Moderators? That's in-game. And it can't be a republic, because it isn't a stated as a republic in the game. And it's probably OOC for Sensei to be a leader, just a teacher. The Ninjas aren't enough to stop an invading force. Rockhopper Island is deserted and Chi Con is for CP being a part of Antarctica. Citcxirtcem 02:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: CELEBRATE, EXPLORER'S LEAVING! I hate to crash the party, but no, I'm not leaving, especially after you left a nice little smug message on my talk (you can't possibly miss me THAT terribly). Actually, I'm not leaving cuz my mom said I could just be less active instead of going to the extremes of the spectrum. I'll be doing maintenance work and passive editing. Seriously, Swiss, I don't know how to put this to you. The entire community said a resounding no to your idea. All odds (and votes) are against your idea. It's not going to fly, and the community doesn't like it either. Please just stop. CP meets none of the requirements at its current state, and it could easily be deleted altogether with 15 KZT 9000 missiles. Not good. Just stop. The community says no. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 14:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Swiss why are you so ******? Swiss if anyone needs to be good it's you. I honestly wish I didn't have to say this but I have to say the truth. Of all the editors that have come to this site, you are the worst so far.You're articles are bland, you annoy other users constantly, and you ignore direct warnings that you might get blocked and then after you do get blocked you whine to users like TS who take mercy on you (not making fun of TS because he's a good friend of mine). I'll admit, that time I banned you when you made your character Sensei's relative I was acting like a huge jerk. However you honestly seem to ask to be banned at times. You've given quite a few users like Happyface a bad name and the only reason you're still on this site is cause their are some users like your potential sockpuppet practically worship you. --Speeddasher Ditto Speed. Your worse than a vandal. You BAAAAAW and want people to worship you. BTW "Jsu" literally worships you. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Merry Christmas!!]] 20:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wow I now knw why you applied for b-crat ship. So you could do whatever you wanted and not worry about being banned/demoted. Of course your plan had flaws: You needed votes to become one, and wikia staff could demote you if you did anything crazy. Anyways, I'm not for you quitting, but here's some advice: STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM EXISTING ARTICLES! Make yourself useful and keep working on your Hochstadt Family, which has like 20 almost blank stubs, or the history of Club Penguin, like Um or the Babbelonian Empire with Leader. Just stick with those, and you'll get respect. Who knows, if you gain a little more common sense, your contributions on other articles may be looked up. Citcxirtcem 20:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Agreed --Corai was here : [:-). 20:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) YOu dare You now insult one of the best edittors ever after they quit! AND YOU DEFIE THERE WISHES! THAT IS A DISGRACE! If i was mena id make a hole award for disgrace, but im not so ill jsut say JO MAMMA IS A FICUS and leave, bye. --Corai was here : [:-). 21:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC)